crampfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucien Cramp
Lucien Cramp (born 1993) is one of the main protagonists in the animated television series ''The Cramp Twins. ''Lucien is the smarter, environmentally-friendly, kinder and more responsible of the twin Cramp brothers and the Cramp family next to his mother Dorothy. He is voiced by Kath Soucie. Background Lucien was born the oldest child to Mr. and Mrs. Cramp, and a descendant of the Bad Seed. His brother Wayne was born seconds after him, and Lucien has been receiving constant hits, punches, and kicks from his brother all his life. While his parents have done much to stop this, Lucien has managed to stand his ground against Wayne, he also found sanctuary in the swamp. He and Wayne were born in 1993. Appearance Lucien bears a striking resemblance to one of his ancestors named the Bad Seed, but minor appearances to the rest of his seen family. Lucien looks like a geek. Lucien's attire consists of an orange sweater with a green stripe roared across. Lucien's Mother usually forces him to wear polyester underwear, but he usually tries to avoid this by buying eco-friendly underpants online, this only worked for a short while, however. He usually wears blue track pants as well. His pyjamas are Light purple with a zip on the bottom, little bits of Black fluff all over them and with buttons on the back to cover his behind. He always takes off his Glasses for Bed. Unlike most citizens of Soap City, Lucien's skin has not been altered by the harmful chemicals leaving his skin white. Lucien requires glasses and cannot see very well without them. Personality While Wayne is a violent, sadistic bully with unstable and unpredictable tendencies, Lucien is a calm, collected, and intellectual individual. Due to his time in a swamp, Lucien has escaped the brain-damaging fumes of Soap City and is more logical than the residence of the city. However, this logical mind frame gives him a narrow-minded approach towards some things, usually dismissing the so-called "pseudoscience" as ridiculous, but later admits to Tony that there is a whole world that science can't yet explain. He can also be more open-minded on occasion such as when he believed that he had ESP. Whenever Lucien is in trouble, his last resort is usually his mother. And when things go above this, his first instinct is to seek out a higher power. However, beyond this, Lucien isn't usually one to seek out aid, possibly noting the fact that he hardly ever gets any. He has shown independence exceeding his brother's. Such examples include capability of cooking and cleaning for himself, and takes great pride in such abilities despite Wayne's bullying nature towards him for these things. Lucien seems to enjoy being significantly different when compared to his brother or any of the less intelligent citizens of Soap City. Yet, at the same time, Lucien seems to long for the comraderie that he alone feels from his individual difference as almost no one else in the city shares his views. Lucien has a dead-set against perspective against any form of prejudice whether it be for someone's weight, species, gender or stance Lucien is the first to defend that person. However, he has a somewhat hidden sexist side in refusing to hurt girls, which Mari found insulting and hypocritical on his end. A similar situation happened when he befriended an overweight kid, and made him work hard to loose some of his weight. While doing out of kindness, it was taken the wrong way as a form of prejudice, which he vehemently denies. Lucien's logical mindset tends to allow him to get to the point and look past the petty problems of his family and look at the bigger picture in particular whether or not something can actually be real or not. Lucien admits to being lightly-paranoid about his brother. But beyond this, he also has a very extreme case of coulrophobia (fear of clowns) as well as mimes, rationalizing it as they (clowns and mimes) having something to hide and not being funny. Abilities Lucien is the smarter of the Cramp brothers. Specifically, he has above average intelligence and is very knowledgeable in regards to nature. His genius is vouched for by even Wayne, a hidden genius himself, who notes Lucien's abilities and intellect. He is capable of many forms of art such as knitting and sowing, as well as basic ability in looking after himself such as cooking and cleaning. He is capable of drawing and can use his computer to do advance programs. In addition, he appears to be well-connected and has a lot of contacts in and on the Internet. While not as proficient in athletics as his brother, he was able to master kung fu in a single day, a feat which his brother copied. Also, despite his low strength and speed, Lucien appears to have a good amount of stamina, possibly derived from all his years with Wayne, capable to keep on running none-stop for hours on end simply to avoid a certain trail and not make it back to school until night. In one episode, it's hinted that the twins has ESP as it appears that some characters are indeed aware of this dormant ability as noted by Mr. Parsons on occasion. During said episode, Lucien seemed to be picking up some of Wayne's thoughts and used the same ability as Tony's grandmother to find and locate some local swamp plants. He appears that he has some form of weather control, summoning a storm almost automatically in Wendy House. Other times, he shows an empathetic power towards animals, capable of making a chameleon smile (though Mr. Parson disputes this, he later states that the lizard might actually be attached to Lucien) and was able to have one of his worms deliver a message to Tony during the "family wars". Relationships Wayne Cramp: (Main Article: Wayne & Lucien's Relationship) The two brothers are completely antagonistic towards each other. But there have been rare occasions where they do get along, such as teaming up against their cousin, Big Baby, escaping their grandmother, pranking Dottie, or united against their father. The two have little respect or concern for each other and will booby-trap the house against each other. After the events of Twin Toys, Lucien reconciled on good terms with his brother. But the feeling is not mutual. Tony Parsons: (Main Article: Lucien and Tony's Relationship) Tony is Lucien's best friend. Tony and Lucien have many things in common such as highly intelligent, observant, and fascinated with the other's society. Tony's open-minded curiosity was once a foil to Lucien's logical mind.Hhowever, when Lucien excepted that there are things that science cannot explain, they mended their friendship and it became stronger than ever. Parents: (main articles: The Cramp Family; Lucien's Relationship with his father; Lucien's relationship with his mother) Lucien's relationship with his whole family is struggled at best. Due to Lucien escaping the harmful fumes of the swamp, he has maintained the best intellect in his family, though he does appear to have inherited some madness and uncoolness from his mother. He is often at odds with the rest of his family do to his father's job is polluting the swamp, and his mother is a full blown neat freak. Lucien seems to greatly resent his father for his job, and his cowboy obsession. However, Lucien does not crave parental love that he has been cared his whole life. Mari: Like Lucien, and Tony, Mari is a highly intelligent girl and arguably the top 5 cleverest people in Soap City. She and Lucien have the large role in common that they both fit in with their families but don't care about it. The major difference is that Mari is adopted and Lucien's relationship with Wayne is worse than Mari's with her adopted family. Lucien may have a humiliating crush on Mari. Trivia *In the Italian and German version, he has a more adult voice. **In the Italian dub, he is voiced by Francesco Pezzulli, known as the official Italian voice of Leonardo DiCaprio. *Ironically, Lucien has little recycling ability while Wayne has all of it. Gallery 1.png|Lucien being happy. cramplucien1.jpg|Lucien in the books. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Cramps Category:Protagonists Category:Hero